


Stray Cat Strut

by TheGeckoShepherd



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mahiru becomes a Cat, Romance, Unsaid feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeckoShepherd/pseuds/TheGeckoShepherd
Summary: Mahiru encounters a rather awkward conversation one morning between Gear and Kuro only to find out the two had been a pair in the past. Great, more secrets Kuro chose to never share with his own partner. Mahiru who quickly lets his dark thoughts consume him soon faces the consequences of letting such a raw, yet powerful emotion come over him. Now its up to Kuro to return his Eve from a beautiful cat back into his reliable partner.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, its my first Servamp fic if you enjoy it and want more please comment and let me kn

Normally it's Kuro who can’t deal with anything but even for Mahiru, this was simply too much to take in. Being teleported to London surrounded by people who don’t speak your language, finding out Kuro himself is from London, and then being attacked by this crazy werewolf named Gear. Not only that, it seems this werewolf is a ex lover of Kuro from the past, is that why Kuro stopped me from what the flower was trying to show him? He looked over from the couch he slept on that night to the black flower on the stand, even now he could feel the desire to grace its petals with his fingers there was so much he never knew about Kuro and this might be the only way to know more about him.

“It's been a long time Gear,” He heard his sleepy servamp say from the other room. The two seemed to have gotten up earlier than everyone else. Mahiru jumped a bit as a roomba hit his foot then turned leaving him to go elsewhere. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but after hearing a bit of their backstory including the “ex lover” part he felt a tinge of jealousy. Kuro wasn’t his lover but truth be told he wished he was. Fear of rejection, fear of ruining the partnership they have now. It sounded like it's been centuries since the two last saw each other, was it possible they still had feelings for eachother? Why did it matter? It wasn’t like him to think this way,, thinking simply he needed to just swallow the uncomfortable feelings and let it go they had a mission to do.

“I kinda miss how things used to be vampires, enjoying your new master? I never thought you would get a eve,” gear replied to Kuro only making Mahirus curious.

“He's not my master he's my partner Gear, I honestly wish he had picked me up sooner I get to eat all the chips and ramen I want, plus his bed is super comfortable,” Kuro said with a slight yawn. Mahiru smiled a bit hearing the word partner. 

“Do you miss me being your master Sleepy ash~” Gear said making Mahirus stomach turn a bit. He couldn’t take it any longer deciding to peek on the two to see the werewolf holding Kuro’s bell in his clawed hand pulling Kuro forward. Mahiru couldn’t stand to watch anymore especially since Kuro stayed silent. He felt his stomach hurt even more, he needed to get away from this before he lost it was this...jealousy? 

Mahiru slammed the door without meaning to heading out onto the empty street his shoes clacking against the broken concrete. _ “Why does it hurt so much...I’m too scared to tell him how I feel..I’d rather keep our partnership then potentially lose him forever..so why am I being like this? This isn’t simple at all I don’t want to deal with this feeling, I'll just keep my distance is all, If gear makes him happy..he should be with him...” _

* * *

Mahiru stopped feeling a sharp pain in his chest after running for what felt like hours. His hand came up to his heart holding it for a moment as the throbbing continued. His vision blurred a bit with each step he took. A warm feeling overcame his hand making him look down to see a black ooze leaking from between his finger tips. In a panic Mahiru backed up flinging the liquid off his hand, his breathing hitching by the minute as he stayed against the wall, the sound of people talking on the other side of the sidewalk started to become less and less auditable as he closed his eyes to feel a pair of hands on his shoulders.

“Mahi...Mahi..?” A familiar voice called in the dark.

“Kuro…?” Mahiru replied opening one eye than another to see Kuro standing above him almost caging him in with his body examining Mahiru with those garnet eyes. 

“You ran out of the house suddenly, you know I’m your..partner too if something is wrong you can tell me, was it a nightmare again?” Kuro asked keeping his eyes sharply on Mahiru. 

Mahiru gulped knowing the two have become so close that lying was almost impossible, Kuro knew when something was wrong so what could he say? He sheepishly looked up at Kuro and his usual bored expression finding it hard to look the one he loved in his eyes. Kuro noticed Mahiru seemed frozen, something he's never really seen from his eve before making his worry grow. 

“Mahiru I don’t judge your nightmares..your so troublesome you know...but I guess after everything that's happened the past few days it's only natural you would have them, you look scared..talk to me,” Kuro said softer this time letting Mahiru have a bit of space.

“...It is kinda like a nightmare...I was...I’m still scared of losing you Kuro…” Mahiru admitted, it wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth. Kuro seemed to accept it regardless as the vampires shoulders relaxed.

“What a pain….I can’t stand when you look sad like that y'know we should head back, it's cold and damp out here my fur might mildew,” Kuro said trying to pull Mahiru along with him. Mahiru said nothing as he followed Kuro, his steps slower than his servamps. Kuro seemed to notice this as well slowing his own pace his eyes focused on his eve who seemed out of touch. Mahiru was so close to him yet he felt if he extended his hand he would never reach him, not like this. 

“...Humans are such a pain..are you getting sick Mahiru?” Kuro asked scratching his arm a bit. Mahiru seemed to lose it at that and snapped at his servamp.

“IM FINE KURO DROP IT!” Mahiru growled stomping off, if Kuros ears had been out they would have been pinned back.

“Mahi..your uhh going the wrong way?” Kuro commented lazily pointing in the right direction. 

“Just..just go back yourself I just want to be alone Kuro,” 

“Heh you don’t speak english very well you will get lost then it's going to be a pain in the ass to find you, let's go back to Gear’s place and, you can sulk in our guest room where it's safer,” He said grabbing Mahirus arm. 

“Don’t you want alone time with Gear your  _ old master _ ? Why don’t you go back yourself so you two can enjoy time alone without me?” Mahiru snapped swiping his hand away walking off.

“Alright I’ve had it Mahiru what's gotten into you all the sudden? Do you know how much of a pain this is? It's not like you to make things so complicated don’t start on me now!” Kuro huffed following after him quickly, he would drag the brunette back if he had to. Mahiru turned ready to yell at him again.

“Why do you care? Wouldn’t you rather Gear be-” Mahiru trailed off feeling the odd pain again falling to his knees, Kuro rushed over trying to help hold Mahiru up.

“Mahiru I know you already know this..but I don’t exactly handle vomit well so…please aim away from me,” Kuro said looking to his hand in shock to see a black ooze coming from his eve.

“Mahiru..what's..happening to you?” Kuro said his grip on his eve tightening. He wasn't going to lose Mahiru now, not after everything they had been through. 

  
  


“Ku..Kuro…!” Mahiru managed out reaching to try and touch his servamps face only to fall forward into a odd dust that swirled around them both making dust and dirty fly around, Kuro shut his eyes tight trying to keep dust out of them. As the dust faded away, Mahiru was no longer in his arms. He stood up looking around rapidly stopping as he looked to see a small brown fuzzy figure laying on the ground, a large brown cat with white on his underbelly. 

“Mahiru….? Is..Is that you..?” Kuro asked reaching his hand out to the feline who opened its brown eyes looking at him with a long drawn out hiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__


	2. Everyone wants to be a cat

“Ma..Mahi…?” Kuro said in shock seeing his eve was now a cat. The cat sat up looking at him with irritation, its tail flicking side to side. Unlike kuro Mahirus feline form was larger, featuring long soft brown locks of fur with white on the chest. Mahiru moved to all fours letting out a hiss at Kuro snapping him out of his trance.

“Mahiru...c'mere cmon lets go home..we can figure this out..” Kuro said moving slowly towards him. If Mahiru ran off now he may never see him or, some bad human might try to hurt him. Mahiru continued to hiss at him as Kuro tried to get as close as possible. 

“Hey I know you can understand me don’t be so troublesome, lets keep this simple c'mon let me carry you,” Kuro said extending his hand gently hoping Mahiru would just come to him. To his surprise Mahiru stood on all fours walking toward him with an annoyed look on his face. He seemed to understand Kuro but couldn't speak, or was it an act to rebel? Kuro seemed to sense it as Mahiru tried to run past Kuro only to be snatched up.

“Ok seriously Mahi...do you want to get taken by some weirdo? Or eaten by a big bird...this is such a pain...you’re such a pain you know that?” Kuro said his eyebrow twitching in irritation, Mahiru had to be doing this on purpose. He gently cradled Mahiru in his arms despite the protests of small love bites and claws digging into his arm. After walking for about 10 minutes Mahiru seemed to calm down. 

"Can't deal...our mission is delayed I guess until you can change back, I honestly didn't want to stay here long," He said with a sigh feeling Mahiru shift in his arms. Kuro subconsciously held him tighter knowing how much of an escape artist a cat could be.

"Gear? Sorry I'm back I..ran into a bit of a problem," Kuro admitted still holding Mahiru who seemed content for now. The second the werewolf came around the corner Mahirus fur stood up as he let out a fierce hiss, his pupils going small. Kuro tried to turn Mahirus's head from Gear but the cat was determined to keep his eyes on him.

“Whoa..how did your eve change into a smelly cat?” The wolf said his clawed hand moving to try and, stroke Mahiru’s fur only to nearly have his face scratched by a very pissed off Mahiru being held back by Kuro.

“He smells better than your wet dog smell...that always drove me nuts...such a pain...I don’t know what to do or how to change him back I think he understands me but it's hard to tell,” Kuro sighed forcing Mahiru into his chest as he soothingly rubbed along his cheeks and sides trying to calm him down. 

“I guess just try anything you can, has anything like this happened before?” Gear asked stuffing some beef jerky into his face as his long black tail swayed about leaving fur all over the place, if the roomba nearby had a soul it was probably fuming right now as it made small beep sounds cleaning up the fur.

“....I think so…” Kuro said simply his eyes looking down into those brown ones. Way back then, when he was so perplexed by his own emotions he became trapped inside that weird ball. Was something similar happening here? Was Mahiru emotionally struggling with something? What a pain..Mahiru always told him to talk if something was wrong. The cat flattened his ears a bit at Kuro’s irritated stare looking away. Kuro grabbed Mahiru by the scruff as he tried to escape only to be taken to their temporary room, Kuro locking the door and, window to make sure Mahiru had no way to run off. 

Mahiru sat on the bed irritated with his tail flicking back and forth like an old fashion clock, his brown eyes staring annoyed at Kuro. Kuro felt the eyes turning to sit on the bed next to Mahiru who he swore gave a small huff moving away to sit on the edge of the bed licking his paws much to Kuros shock and, annoyance. “Damnit Mahiru you’re such a pain!” he shouted laying down on the bed with almost a pout patting for him to come sit next to him.

“You’re one to talk….just leave me alone I don’t want to deal with you..with this these feelings right now,” 

“Hey...Mahi Mahi….you can talk to me...just like when you said I can talk to you about anything..I’m your partner after all,” He said softly keeping his movements slow as he gently scooped up Mahiru placing him in his lap petting on him much to Mahirus annoyance but felt his body soon relax at Kuros touch a light purr like rumble rose from his chest. Kuro had to admit he rather enjoyed sitting here petting on Mahiru, it was very relaxing for the both of them no wonder humans enjoyed the company of a cat so much. The two sat in silence in the guest room the small rumbles of Mahirus purrs nearly lulling Kuro to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! I am taking requests!


End file.
